Onee-chan
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: Pada dasarnya seorang adik ingin yang terbaik untuk kakaknya. Apa yang akan Lisanna lakukan saat Mirajane, kakaknya hampir menikah dengan pria yang ia ketahui masa lalunya?


**Onee-chan**

**Disclaimer©Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Rate : K+**

**Summary : Pada dasarnya seorang adik ingin yang terbaik untuk kakaknya. Apa yang akan Lisanna lakukan saat Mirajane, kakaknya hampir menikah dengan pria yang ia ketahui masa lalunya?**

**.**

**.**

"Nee-chan! ! !" teriakan seorang pria bernama Elfman memekakkan kediaman keluarga Strauss.

Kemudian suara langkah kaki turun dari tangga.

"Ada apa, Elfman?" terdengar suara lembut milik wanita cantik berambut putih, Mirajane Strauss.

"Lihat! Lihat Nee-chan! Kita dapat surat dari ..." pria yang cukup berotot itu menanggalkan kalimatnya.

"Lisanna?" Mira memiringkan alisnya.

"Iya!" jawab Elfman bersemangat.

"Coba aku lihat!" Mirajane menarik sepucuk surat dari tangan kekar berotot milik Elfman.

Surat itu tertulis,

_Untuk,  
Mira-nee, Elf-nii._

_Nee-chan, Nii-chan, saat ini aku baik-baik saja di asrama. Aku harap kalian berdua baik-baik saja. Tak terasa sudah setengah tahun aku disini. Aku sudah belajar banyak hal dari teman-temanku disini, contohnya, aku ... tidak akan mencoba untuk bermain api. Soalnya, temanku, Natsu Dragneel hampir membakar asrama dengan eksperimennya dengan api, dia itu memang bodoh, tapi aku senang berteman dengannya. Hehe ... sebenarnya ... hm ... hanya Mira-nee saja yang akan mengerti, otak dengan koneksi lambat milik Elf-nii takkan bisa mengolahnya._

_Oh iya, Nee-chan, musim panas ini aku akan pulang ke rumah. Bisakah kalian bereskan sedikit kamarku? Hehe ... pasti kamarku berantakan sekali ya? Yasudah, aku lanjutkan saat aku sampai di rumah saja ya!_

_Dari,  
Lisanna Strauss._

"Hm ..." Elfman bergumam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Hm'?" tanya Mira.

"Aku tidak mengerti surat itu." Jawab Elfman singkat.

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening.

"Sudah ku duga ..." Mira memukul keningnya sendiri.

"Yosh! Sebagai laki-laki disini! Aku akan membereskan kamar Lisanna!" Elfman segera naik ke lantai atas meninggalkan Mira sendiri.

"Haha ... hanya laki-laki saja yang selalu ia katakan, padahal aku yakin ia tak bisa mengganti bola lampu ..." Mira mengerutuk adiknya sendiri dan pergi ke halaman depan rumah.

Rumah keluarga Strauss, memang ... bisa dibilang sedikit mewah. Tapi, mungkin di magnolia tak ada yang bisa menyaingi keindahan taman bunga milik keluarga Strauss. Memang taman keluarga Strauss dominan dengan bunga lily yang mempunyai warna sama dengan warna rambut keluarga Strauss, tapi mungkin suasana berwarna putih itulah yang membuat suasana rumah menjadi teduh, di tambah lagi dengan pohon sakura di setiap sudut rumah, belum lagi pekarangan yang susah payah dirawat Elfman yang menambah keindahan rumah tersebut.

Mira memetik setangkai lily dan menciumnya. "Huh ... tidak terasa sudah setengah tahun Lisanna pergi." Ucap Mira.

Sedangkan itu, di asrama Fairy Tail.

Setelah kepala sekolah Makarov memberikan pidato untuk menutup semester kali ini, semua murid bersorak di halaman sekolah dan kemudian kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk merapihkan barang-barang.

"Nee, Lisanna. Kau akan kemana liburan musim panas kali ini?" tanya gadis berambut pirang, Lucy.

"Aku akan pulang. Bagaimana denganmu, Lucy-san?" Lisanna bertanya balik.

"Um ... aku akan liburan dulu sebelum pulang." Jawab Lucy sambil membereskan barang-barangnya ke koper.

"Liburan? Kemana?" Lisanna sejenak berhenti merapihkan baju-bajunya.

"Ke ... Akane Resort. Bersama Erza, Gray dan ..." Lisanna memotong perkataan Lucy.

"Dengan Erza? Erza Scarlet? Senior yang cantik dan galak itu?!" tanya Lisanna.

"Iya, sebenarnya Erza baik lho! Tunangannya sudah menunggunya di Akane Resort, maka itu kami ambil liburan disana!" ujar Lucy.

"Wah ... hebat! Aku pikir sangat sulit mendapatkan tempat di Akane Resort, dan ku dengar harganya mahal?" tanya Lisanna.

"Hm ... entahlah, Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Natsu mendapatkannya dengan mudah." Lucy mengangkat bahunya.

Sejenak ... waktu terasa berhenti bagi Lisanna.

**LISANNA'S POV.**

Apa? Natsu ... akan liburan bersama Lucy-san?

Sejenak pikiranku melayang.

"Lisanna? Lisanna?" Lucy-san menganyun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Eh? Ma,maaf Lucy-san, aku tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, Natsu juga akan pergi dengan kalian?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, ia yang mengajakku liburan bersama, tentu saja aku tak ingin berdua saja dengan si Idiot itu! Maka itu aku mengajak Gray, eh ternyata Erza juga ingin ikut. Oh iya, Juvia juga ikut. Kau yakin tak ingin ikut?"

Mendengar perkataan Lucy-san, aku bergegas merapihkan baju-baju juga barang-barangku yang lainnya.

"Ma,maaf! Bukannya aku menolak ... tapi ... aku hanya akan mengganggu saja bukan?" aku menyikut Lucy-san.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?!" pertanyaan darinya tak ku pedulikan. Dengan cekatan tanganku meraih koper dan tas ranselku dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari Lucy-san.

Sebelum keluar kamar ku dan Lucy-san, aku bilang,

"HAHA! SEMOGA SUKSES KENCANMU DENGAN NATSU! ! !" Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku dan pergi dengan langkah yang gemetar.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!" aku masih bisa mendengar bentakan dan rutukan dari Lucy-san. Aku tak menghiraukannya.

Memang benar Lucy-san lebih cantik dariku.

Tubuhnya memang lebih indah dari tubuhku.

Lebih terkenal dariku.

Tapi apa aku salah menyukai orang yang menyukainya?!

Aku sudah berpikir, di Akane Resort, pasti Natsu memesan 3 kamar.

Kamar pertama untuk Erza-san dan tunangannya.

Kamar kedua untuk Gray dan Juvia.

Kamar ketiga pasti untuknya dengan Lucy-san.

Oh, memikirkannya saja sudah menghancurkanku! Ku harap pikiranku akan kembali normal saat melihat kumpulan bunga Lily di rumah.

Hampir saja aku sampai gerbang, aku menabrak orang yang sebenarnya tak ingin kulihat saat ini.

Ya, itu Natsu.

"Aduh ... Maafkan aku Lisanna!" ia sujud di kakiku.

Aku tejatuh dengan posisi kaki terbuka dan badanku di tanggung oleh kedua siku ku.

Dan saat itu aku hanya memakai kaus tipis dan rok mini karena kupikir hari ini sangat panas ditambah lagi dengan rencana liburan itu.

Dan saat itu pula, Natsu berkata,

"Lisanna, celana mu berwarna putih ..."

AAAA! ! ! wajah ku langsung terbakar habis karena malu, tanpa segan-segan, aku menendang wajah Natsu sambil berteriak, "DASAR HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII! ! !" Natsu pun terlempar setengah meter akibat tendanganku.

"Eh?" Aku sadar dengan perbuatanku.

Terlambat, sekarang sudah keluar darah dari hidung Natsu.

"Na,Natsu ... Ma,maafkan aku ..." aku membersihkan darah mimisannya dengan sapu tanganku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan ke kamar mu dan Lucy sekarang, aku akan meminta tisu padanya." Mendengar perkataan Natsu, aku kembali terdiam dan sapu tanganku terjatuh.

Natsu berdiri.

"Ah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Lisanna! Jaa~" ia berlari ke arah gedung Asrama dan meninggalkan syalnya.

"Bodoh ..." gumamku.

Aku meraih syal itu.

"Kotor sekali ...! bau lagi! Dasar jorok!" aku memungutnya dan membawanya pulang.

Di taksi.

Memang sudah lama ada gossip bahwa Natsu dan Lucy-san memiliki hubugan khusus. Yah ... dulu sebenarnya aku tidak kuliah di akademi Fairy Tail, namun Nee-chan mendesakku agar pindah dari akademiku yang dulu ke Fairy Tail.

Aku akui, Lucy-san memang cantik, Ayahnya pengusaha. Dan saat aku baru pindah, Natsu memang sudah sering mengunjungi Lucy-san di kamarnya. Mulai saat itu aku berkenalan dengan Natsu dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Ah, lupakan Natsu! Ada hal yang lebih penting menungguku.

Rumah.

Taksi berhenti di depan rumahku.

Elf-nii yang sedang berkebun pun menyambutku.

"Li,Lisanna!" Elf-nii membukakan gerbang untukku.

Nii-chan meraih koperku.

"Kemana Nee-chan?" tanyaku.

"Oh, ia berada di dalam bersama tunangannya." Nii-chan pun masuk membawa koperku.

"Tunangan?" aku yang masih kebingungan pun mengikuti Nii-chan masuk ke rumah.

Tunangan?

Sejak kapan Nee-chan punya tunangan?

Oh iya, Elf-nii memang terlihat ganas, padahal ia suka berkebun lho! Hehe~

Ok, kembali ke Mira-nee dan Tunangannya.

Saat aku menginjakkan kakiku di ruang tamu, aku melihat Nee-chan dengan ...

"Lisanna? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Nee-chan yang duduk bersama ...

Laxus Dreyar.

"Laxus ...-san?" aku hanya bisa tercengan melihat pria kekar berambut jabrik kuning dengan goresan di salah satu matanya yang ada di depanku.

"Lisanna, Laxus ini tunanganku ..." ucap Nee-chan.

Kakiku kembali gemetar.

"Ti,tidak mungkin! I,ini mimpi 'kan?! Ini bohong 'kan?!" Aku langsung berlari ke kamarku di lantai atas.

Ini bohong 'kan? Kau pasti bercanda! Dia Laxus! Cucu Kepala Sekolah Makarov! Kenapa? Dia bajingan! Aku melihatnya sendiri!

Aku akan pastikan Mira-nee takkan menikah dengan Bajingan pirang itu!

**To be continue~**

**A/N : **Fict pertama saya di fandom ini~

Terimakasih sudah membaca fict iseng-isengan saya ini~

Mohon kritik dan review-nya ya~ XD


End file.
